


It Could Be Worse

by 99GreenBottles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99GreenBottles/pseuds/99GreenBottles
Summary: Kenma didn't mind his new apartment, sure it was small and smelt and his roommate was a bit too energetic, but hey, it could be worse - the rent was cheap... Suspiciously cheap. Oh yeah, and Kenma had to hide his magic but that was how he had always lived his life.Suddenly the sinister undertones of the apartment came to light and now Kenma and his roommate have been forced into hiding, but hey, it could be worse - they could be dead or in an even worse fate.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 14





	It Could Be Worse

Kenma didn't mind his new apartment, it wasn't nice, but it could be worse and so he was thankful for what he had. His parents had always taught him to be grateful for the small pleasantries in life because they could suddenly be taken away from him. That wasn't a cautionary tale or moral lesson that his parents had taught him so that he would become a better person, no Kenma's life was always in constant peril, he wasn't human. He wasn't even a typical supernatural being, he was one of the rarest types. A type that monsters, ghosts, werewolves, vampires, witches and the rest would envy. Even hybrids would be scared of him if he wanted them to be. He was a hybrid of a relic and a relic wielder. A relic was an old type of supernatural beings that held a large amount of magical power and a relic wielder was a slightly newer type of supernatural beings that could bring out more from a relic as well as being able to use some of their abilities. The two types of beings had slowly died out with very few still existing, his parents had met, unaware of the other's supernatural abilities until after Kenma was born. 

So Kenma was grateful for his peaceful life, ignoring his supernatural heritage and living a quiet life with no-one trying to capture him and use his abilities for their own gain. Kenma also appreciated the fact that his rent was incredibly cheap, suspiciously cheap and it came with an energetic roommate who cared about him.

Kenma supposed that he should have seen all the warning signs early on, the deal on the apartment was too good to be true. Kenma returned to his home only to notice the strange smell coming from the vents then he saw his roommate, Hinata, lying on the floor. Soon Kenma joined Hinata as he passed out.

* * *

Hinata had woke up first because he was knocked out first, but soon Kenma came to again as he made eye contact with Hinata, "Where are we?" Kenma asked.

"I don't know," Hinata replied, his eye full of panic. Hinata shuffled closer to Kenma and the two grabbed onto each other out of fear. Suddenly Hinata was taken away from Kenma.

"KENMA!" Hinata shouted.

"SHOUYOU!" Kenma shouted back stretching his hand out, but it was all in vain as Hinata was still taken away. When Kenma knew that the room was empty he began to search for his phone, luckily it was still on him. Kenma quickly called Kuroo, "Pick up, pick up," Kenma muttered to himself.

"Kenma?" Kuroo asked, Kenma had never been as happy to have heard his voice in his life.

"Kuroo! My roommate and I, we've been kidnapped or something. When I returned to my apartment it smelt off and then suddenly I passed out and I don't know where I am now, and Shouyou was just taken away from me and I don't know what's going on. Kuroo, I'm scared," Kenma explained his situation to Kuroo.

"Kenma, calm down, I'm going to the police and they'll trace your call. Just stay calm and hide your phone," Kuroo said, "And stay alive,"

"Okay Kuroo," Kenma replied as he hung up and hid his phone. 

Kenma's relic abilities were making things disappear whether that be temporary or permanent. He could just make them invisible, undetectable or completely destroy them, he could even make himself invisible. Kenma made his phone invisible and hid it down his underwear, that way they were unlikely to find it.

After hiding his phone the same people returned for Kenma. They grabbed him and shoved him into a different room. "Once again, high value. We could shape this into an unclear gender. That way it would fall into both categories, once again go for the lolita style," someone said. Kenma quickly realised what was going on, he was going to be sold. The only thing keeping Kenma from crying was his concentration on his magic.

"Good, he seems much more cooperative than his friend was," someone else said. Kenma quickly realised that his hiding spot for his phone was going to get discovered when he saw that they were going to give him a complete set of new clothes. Kenma mentally sighed as he made his phone undetectable and hoped that this would all be over soon, that Kuroo would get help soon.

"So apart from appearance, have those two got anything going for them?" another person asked.

"The fact that they're people. Everyone knows that people sell for the top prices," the first person said, "And these two are of just the right age. Old enough to be legal, young enough to have appeal," Kenma wanted to throw up, he was in a room full of sick bastards, about to be sold to a sick bastard. Kenma almost fell over when he was forced to stand up, the dress that they had forced him to wear was so heavy due to the metal frame it had to get the skirt part to flow the immaculate way it did. If it wasn't for the fact that this dress was made for someone, unfortunately for him - Kenma, to be sold in, Kenma would have been impressed by the craftsmanship that went into it. After the three people were content with how Kenma looked, putting a headband on him they pushed him into the next room.

"Another one," the person in the next room said, "We're going to make a fortune tonight!" the person took a look a at Kenma, "Okay time to add the finishing touches to make the most profit. I'm going all out again. We'll have to do more too, this one is only a human," 

"True, this one won't make as much as the other. How lucky did we get, getting a relic-wielder hybrid, I thought that they were extinct," a second person revealed themself. Kenma's stomach did a flip, he never knew that Hinata was a relic wielder too, things wouldn't go well for him, "And we were lucky that we had suppressants on us so that he didn't try to escape," Kenma closed his eyes as he tried to forget everything that was happening. Before he knew it he was in a glass container, kneeling down, the dress flowing across the sandy base. Kenma opened his eyes and looked up, it was a human sized hourglass that had stopped flowing. Kenma tried to stop his tears but it was hopeless, he was trapped and going to be sold.

"I know buddy, my skills are tear worthy," the first person said, "But people don't like tears so stop them," Kenma brushed his tears away and accepted his fate. Suddenly a cloth was thrown over the glass cage and Kenma was left in darkness. He brought his phone out and texted Kuroo.

 **Kenma:** Kuroo! If I never see you again, I really appreciate everything that you've done for me. You were the best friend in the world, tell my parents that I love them.

 **Kuroo:** Kenma! You're still alive! Stay calm! You're really far away but the police are going to save you and your roommate!

 **Kenma:** Kuroo, we're going to be sold! I'm in a cage!

 **Kuroo:** What the fuck?

A few minutes had passed and Kenma assumed that Kuroo was telling the police the new information.

 **Kuroo:** Neither of you are supernaturals, right?

 **Kenma:** We're both relic-wielder hybrids, they only know that Hinata is one

 **Kuroo:** Shit

Another few minutes passed.

 **Kuroo:** Stay strong Kenma! Hang in there! People are on their way!

 **Kenma:** Thank you Kuroo!

 **Kenma:** I should hide my phone again. I don't know when they'll next be back

 **Kuroo:** Yes. And this texting will help them keep the location

Kenma hid his phone in the same spot and waited patiently.

* * *

Hinata was scared, he was hanging upside down in a bird cage, his fate in the hands of people who only cared about money, and Hinata would make them a lot of money. Of course the people didn't understand how suppressants worked and how they would make Hinata drowsy as his magic shut down. Hinata didn't remember when he fell asleep, he only remembered the being woken up by a bright light is his eyes. Hinata looked around, there were thousands of people all staring at him, what was he meant to do.

"Item number thirty three," someone said, "A rare find, and you won't get one at a cheaper price. That's right ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a relic-wielder hybrid for sale," The words relic-wielder hybrid for sale ran through Hinata's head as he panicked. Desperately he tried to escape only to feel the restraints again, "The starting price is 100 million yen," Hinata watched the bidding war for him in disgust, the numbers were insanely high, already reaching the billions.

"100 billion yen!" someone shouted, nobody else challenged their offer.

"Going. Going. Gone! Sold to attendee number 328!" the announcer said. Hinata stared in shock, he had just been sold for 100 billion yen. People were actually spending their life savings on this. Sick, sick people wanted to own him like he was a piece of artwork, a possession. Hinata felt his cage being moved once again as he accepted his fate. He was no longer a person, he was now an object. Hinata's mother had always told him that you could never put a price on someone, well it turns out you could.

* * *

"100 billion yen!" Kenma heard one of the people shout, "That little hybrid got us 100 billion yen! This next one could go for free and I wouldn't care!" Kenma gulped, Hinata had been sold, and he was about to be sold too.

When the cloth was removed from the cage Kenma closed his eyes, partially because the light hurt, and partially because he didn't want to see the sick bastards that were going to bid on him.

"Our next item, number thirty four," the announcer said, "Incredibly obedient, and may I add eye candy. I could stare at her innocent face all day long," Kenma hid his protests of being called a girl, "But then there's his boyish side that he's hiding," Kenma tried to forget about the situation, he tried to forget what was going on, that he was being sold as some cross dressing freak. Kenma just wanted to vanish, to disappear, "Oh my gosh! They're a supernatural as well! If I had the money I'd buy this, and the owners are being scammed, the starting offer is only 37 million yen," When Kenma heard the final comment he realised that he had messed up, he never meant to use his abilities. He looked down at the dress and sand and tried to block out the noise of all the bids.

"I will have them, they will be mine. I don't run the Yakuza for nothing. I get what I want!" someone shouted as they prepared to bid.

"Going. Going. Gone! Sold to attendee number 42 for 8 billion, 528 million and 90 thousand yen," Kenma let out a yelp of protest, which was met by a chorus of awws.

* * *

Hinata was let out of his restraints and cage, immediately he collapsed onto the floor. His new _owner_ knelt down and lifted Hinata's head up, "So young, especially for a relic. I bet you have only just got your powers," the man placed Hinata's head back on the floor and got up, "We're going, get up," he commanded. Hinata didn't, because he was too tired to and because he didn't want to, the man kicked Hinata, "I said we're going! I own you, so you'll do as I say," Hinata winced in pain and saw that he had no choice, he lifted himself up and stood up, ignoring the dizziness in his head, "Good boy. Now apologise for failing to follow orders the first time,"

"Sorry," Hinata mumbled, not looking at the man.

"Look at me. It seems that you'll need a lot of disciplining, did nobody teach you how to behave or are you always this rebellious. You are going to look me in the eyes and say "I'm very sorry master," okay," the man said, Hinata swallowed his pride and did as told, he just wanted to sleep.

"I'm very sorry master," Hinata said.

"Good boy, see it's not that hard," the man said, "Now follow me," Hinata did as he was told.

"You get way too into things for an undercover detective," someone said, "What's your name kid?"

"Hinato Shouyou," Hinata said.

"That's one of them. Now we just have to find Kozume Kenma," the second person said.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"If things go right, I won't actually have to play 100 billion yen," the man said, "I'm actually an undercover detective. We got a call in from a man called Kuroo Testurou about a kidnapping. Your roommate was lucky enough to still have his phone on him so we could track where this auction is. So far only two people have been sold. The rest of this is stolen goods,"

"Kuroo, Kenma's friend," Hinata said.

"Okay, now sleep. You look like you're about to pass out," the undercover detective said.

* * *

Kenma covered his ears when he heard gun shots. "Drop the weapons and put your hands up where we can see them!" someone shouted. Kenma took a glance, it was the police. "That's one of them!" someone loudly whispered. Two people opened the cage and grabbed Kenma, they didn't stop running until they were out of the auction hall. "Now we just need to find our undercover detective and hope that he's found the other one,"

"Shouyou!" Kenma called out.

"Kenma!" Hinata called back. The two policemen let Kenma down as he ran to Hinata, "Is it true? Did you call Kuroo?"

"Yes," Kenma replied as he pulled his phone out from his underwear.

"Wow, so clever!" Hinata said.

"Come on let's get to the station, the rest of the police will deal with the main issue," one of the people said. Hinata and Kenma slept on their way to the police station.

"Kenma!" Kuroo shouted upon seeing the two boys, his eyes full of tears.

"Kuroo!" Kenma cried as he went into hug Kuroo.

"You're safe at last," Kuroo cried.

"Not quite. From what we can tell some of the Yakuza were there at the auction, we have to make sure that Kozume wasn't bought by the Yakuza, because if he was then they will ask the seller, the landlord, who Kozume is. After they have a name, then it's a matter of when," one of the detectives said. A couple of hours passed and soon the three were greeted with bad news by this point at least their parents had arrived.

"As it turns out, the leader of the Yakuza bought Kozume," one of the detectives said, "And we weren't able to capture them meaning that they are still at large,"

"Oh god!" Kenma's mother shouted.

"As such you and your family will need to go into hiding. I also suggest that Hinata and his family should go into hiding too. Now that the Yakuza know that you're a relic-wielder hybrid and can have easy access to your name they may also come after you," one of the detectives said. Kenma gulped, so much for having a normal life.


End file.
